


Being whole again

by Milui



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Internship (2013)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Fluff, M/M, Stilinski Twins, Stu on a skateboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milui/pseuds/Milui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuart can't wait to get home because he is expecting someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being whole again

Stuart rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time today. He took a deep breath and continued to listen to Billy's ranting.

"And then we put it on the line, you know what I mean? " Billy said with gleaming eyes.

" Online...." Lyle corrected him muttering. Again.

It was the 26th time in the last hour. Not that Stuart was counting. But Billy didn't seem to care at all because he still was ranting about his oh so brilliant idea. Even though Stuart had grown to like everyone of his group during the internship, Billy still tended to talk too much from time to time.   
Stuart checked his phone, still no new messages. Just when he was about to put his phone away it buzzed.

Should be there around 5 pm

Stuart looked at the time. 3 pm. Ugh. But at least work was almost finished.

"Stu, come over here." Billy said.

"What?"

Stuart was confused, he must have totally zoned out. But he didn't show it and acted annoyed instead.

"Come on, I just want to demonstrate something. And I always like your enthusiasm." Billy said and winked.

Stuart got up with a sigh and stood next to Billy.

"I thought it would be a good idea if... " Billy continued his ranting.

After 15 minutes Stuart shot him an annoyed glance, asking silently 'are we done here?'.

He couldn't wait to get home and do the last preparations. Almost everything was done, but he wanted it to be perfect.   
For the seventh time Stuart looked on his watch.

"So what do you think guys? Eh? Pretty good, huh?" Nick suddenly asked.

Lyle, Yoyo and Neha nodded and approved of the idea. Stuart chimed in and pretended that he had listened.

10 minutes later he could finally go home. He grabbed his Vans backpack, his beanie and his skateboard and rushed out before anybody would dare to talk to him and steal anymore of his time.   
When he was outside he got on his skateboard and drove to his apartment. He drove faster than usual and made some risky maneuvers. But he was an expert and managed to get home safely and only 3 insults were shouted at him. New record.

He opened the door and put his backpack on the bar stool. Then he checked the spare room. It was empty and properly cleaned. After that he checked the bathroom and the kitchen. Everything was perfect, in the bath cabinet was enough space and he had enough food for the entire weekend.

Stuart checked his own room, too. The bedclothes were already changed and fresh. He had dusted every surface he could find and scrubbed the whole bathroom and the kitchen.   
Another glance at the time. Still one hour to go. He contemplated what he could do to pass the time. Nervously pacing up and down in the living room with the adjoining kitchen was not helping to suppress his excitement and giddiness.

He was such a baby, he thought and rolled his eyes at himself. But who could blame him, they planned this for so long and he barely couldn't wait any longer. He hated the last years. It was almost unbearable. Because of that he had been on his phone as often as possible and turned into grumpy cat before that was even a thing.

Ding dong

Stuart's heart missed a beat. He looked to the apartment door in disbelief. A brief look on his watch told him that it was 4:35 pm. A sly smile formed on his face while he was walking to the intercom.

"Always coming too early, huh?" He said with a teasing tone.

"Oh cut the crap Stu and admit that you're happy about it."

He pushed the button to open the front door and grinned like a small child at Christmas Eve. Stuart already leaned on the door frame when he heard the footsteps and some heavy breathing from the stairs.

"Geez, I hate stairs!

Stuart just grinned and hated to admit it to himself, but he was trying very hard to hold back a tear of joy.

Then finally they stood face to face and he revelled in the fact that he was looking at his beloved reflection, but just without the glasses and the beanie.

"God I missed you, baby bro!" Stiles said and embraced Stuart in a bear hug.

"Missed you, too." Stuart just said and hugged him back.

They didn't stop hugging until they heard the men from the moving company coming up the stairs.

"Come on, get in, Stiles. And pack your bags down. I'll show them where to put your things."

"Thanks, Stu." Stiles said smiling and went inside.

Stuart waved the men over to their apartment and gained a strange look from each of them.

"Hey guys, this way, please." He said and showed them the room where all of Stiles' things should be placed.

When the three men from the moving company came back out of the room they saw Stiles stamding in the living room again.

"Wtf? Weren't you just wearing glasses and a beanie?" One of them asked confused.

"Me glasses? And a beanie? Nope. So not my style. Did you take drugs? Or were you seeing ghosts?" Stiles asked and made a face.

"But... I could swear... " The man asked even more confused.

Stiles burst out laughing while Stuart was walking into the living room. The men looked with raised eyebrows at the twins, who stood now next to each other with their arms around their shoulders grinning from ear to ear.

"Jesus Christ, there are two of you!" said one of the men.

"I bet that's not the first time you do this, huh?" another asked laughing before everyone chimed in.

"Yep!" The twins said in unison.

 

Half an hour later everything has been moved into Stiles' room and the they were alone. While they were building up Stiles's bed and other furniture and unpacking most of the boxes they talked about Stiles' journey, Stuart's day and anything else what came up their minds.

 

Another two hours later both plumped down on the couch, exhausted but happy.

"So what's for dinner, Stu?"

"I thought about pizza, beer and ice cream. How's that?"

"I think you know the answer. You know how to make me happy."

"Good, it should be done any minute, I already put them in the oven."

Right in that moment the alarm on Stuart's phone went off.

"Impeccable timing." Stiles stated grinning and jumped off the couch.

 

They spent the evening with further catching up, watching Star Wars and eating ice cream. Both had their own bucket with different flavours. Stiles had the one with Strawberry Cheesecake and Stuart the one with Cookie Dough. But since they liked almost every flavour they ended up feeding each other from time to time, like they always did since they were able to hold a spoon.

When they decided it was time to go to bed they went to the bathroom together. They brushed their teeth and enjoyed being able to do simple things like that together again from now on.

During their college time they were separated because they decided to major in different things. They didn't want to let their strong bond get in the way of their future and possible great job opportunities. But they visited each other whenever they had some spare time and could afford it.   
When Stuart got the job at Google they decided that Stiles would move in with him as soon as possible. He already applied at the local police department and had a job interview in the following week.

After they were done in the bathroom they changed into their pj's in their own rooms. Stuart sat on one side of his queen size bed and took off his glasses when he suddenly heard the bedroom door slightly squeaking. He felt the mattress dip beside him and he hurried to get under the covers. After switching off the lamp on his bedside table he turned around and cuddled into Stile's side. Stiles wrapped his arms around him and both let out a content sigh while hugging each other tight.

Some things never change.


End file.
